The New Ronin
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: The Armor of Cruelty has gone to a new owner, but will the Ronins be able to stand against the reason why it chose a new master? Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

The New Ronin

I do not own at all.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

Summery: The Armor of Cruelty has gone to a new owner, but will the Ronins be able to stand against the reason why it chose a new master?

**Chapter One: Something has happened.**

Kayura was thinking on her throne that had been given to her by the deaths of a tyrant and a friend. Her friend was, Anubis, the Warlord of Cruelty, under the guise of the monk that helped the Ronins beat the evil leader, Talpa on Earth, or known as from the Nether World the South Gate.

The Armor that Anubis gave to her just before he died defeating Badamon, whom had possessed her, never answered her after that day. It just laid there as the Loyalty Orb waiting on the new bearer.

She got up and went to the orb in Anubis' old room and she witnessed the orb glowing and it streamed towards the East Gate, the world that Talpa tried for when he was going after Earth, and, it disappeared, going passed the gate.

"Cale, Dais, Sekhmet! It is gone! Anubis' armor is gone!" She cried out as soon as she came over her shock.

"So, the Armor has found a soul that has loyalty threaded in it. But Lady Kayura, what does this mean?" Dais asked as Cale looked shocked and Sekhmet was trying to calm down the girl.

"We might have to fight once more. Just after we rebuilt our home." Kayura said summoning a staff that had six rings on it. "Let me ask my elder's about this and we should find what is going on."

"Yes, My Lady." The three men said at once.

After a day passed Kayura came out of her room and called the three warriors of the seasons to her.

"We need to tell the other Ronins about this and figure out who is going to bring in our new Ronin Warrior." Kayura said as her armor of Starlight appeared on her and she started to go to the south gate.

**Earth, Just a little ways from Toyoma City, Japan**

"Heads up, guys!" Ryo yelled at his friends while playing American football. Mia shook her head at the antics of the Ronins.

"Food's ready!" Mia said after taking a look at the bar-b-que that she was cooking.

"Food!" Kento dropped the ball that he caught and ran towards Mia.

"Jeez, still has food on the brain. He never changes at all," Sage started to say.

"Well, you never change at Sage, still a little morose." Cye said laughing a little.

"Well, I was going to say that it was good at least if it changes we know that isn't Kento." Sage said with a little smile.

After the meal a giant gate appeared in the back yard of the mansion that they are staying at.

"Why is the gate here? Is there a problem in the Nether World?" Ryo said as the gate started opening.

"Lady Kayura, we can find the Ronins faster since the armors pull us to them. Please stay here." Cale said to the last ancient girl.

"Why, they are here." Kayura said back.

"Did something happen?" Ryo asked as the four stopped walking.

"The Armor that Anubis wore has gone to find a new bearer. Not on this world but another. Come we have to show you the gate in which the armor went to. And to figure out whom to go." Kayura said that and turned back to the gate.

"That girl has to learn that she cannot just do that." Sekhmet mumbled but was heard by the Ronins.

"We'll go; just let us have a few moments." Sage said after smirking from the comment.

After grabbing their orbs and went with the three season Ronin.

They followed the old warlords to the throne room and she was sitting down looking slightly upset.

"Good you did come, the armor went to the gate of the east. Since the last time Talpa sent me to take over that land when he and the four warlords take over you world, the land had a sickness that destroyed the simple warriors and I was almost affected by it. I sent the order to withdraw so now why did the orb go there?" Kayura said to the eight Ronin.

"Maybe because the sickness is gone. Or the world just had a way to protect itself. Well how many is going?" Rowen said to the new queen of the Nether World.

"I was thinking just four." Kayura said closing her eyes.

"My Lady, may I be part of the search?" Cale asked to the surprise to the ones that knew him.

"Cale, you, you never went for one of us when you worked for Talpa." Sekhmet said with scorn in his voice.

"I get the feeling that the Ronin that battled us will not go far enough to find the one that is going to replace Anubis." Cale said trying to be honest.

"Hum, maybe your right, Cale. But she gets the final say in this matter." Sage said inwardly smirking that Cale is hiding something else as well.

"All right Cale, you, Ryo, Sage and Rowen will go through the east gate and search for the new Ronin of Spring." Kayura said opening her eyes the staff glowed and they are now wearing different clothes. "This should help you blend in with the people there. Be safe."

"Thank you, we will find the one that holds Loyalty. Let's go." Ryo said as the gate opened and they walk through it.

"Whoa, this place looks weird. Did you see those tracks? They look like they were made by a giant bird." Rowen said looking at the land.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked looking at the Cyan sky.

A/n: Now what? The Ronins are in a world that they don't even know and they have to search it to find the Holder of Loyalty. find out more in the next chapter of The New Ronin.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Ronin

I do not own at all.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter Two: Something found.**

_**At the time Kayura saw the Armor, leave…**_

A man wearing a suit, well it wasn't on properly, sitting outside a circular building watching the stars thinking of a past that he wished to forget. The screams, of people, the sound of one explosion that robbed his nights of sleep.

"Man, I wish I wasn't so fucking loyal to Rufus' dad maybe then I could get some sleep." Reno said to the sky.

Then he saw a shooting star.

"Man, maybe my wish will come true." Reno said to himself.

Then he got up and walked into the building.

**Morning…**

"Reno up." Rude's voice called behind the door.

"…" Reno was already awake; he only had an hour of sleep. He opened the door bleary eyed and he walked into the table as was custom, although he didn't cuss out the table.

"Reno is something wrong?" Tseng asked worried that Reno was silent.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Reno said going to the door patting, himself for a pack.

"Fine. But, only one cigarette, Reno" Tseng said sighing a little, to him it seems like Reno is slowly killing himself over being loyal to the company.

Reno walked out and sat down watching Cloud out in the distance drive that monster of a motorcycle, still patting for the pack noticing an item that wasn't in his suit earlier.

He pulled it out and saw an orb smaller than Materia, just big enough to close his hand around it.

"Hey how'd this get inta my suit?" Reno murmured.

Reno sat the orb next to him and started his search for his pack and couldn't find it. He got mad, picking up the orb, and went inside.

"Okay, who stole my pack of cigarettes? And what is this?" Reno asked slamming the door behind him.

"What?" Elena said wondering why Reno was in a bad mood.

"My pack of cigarettes. Where are they?" Reno said slowly, voice full of anger.

"Well, your pack was empty so I threw it away. I thought you knew that. And what was the other thing you mentioned?" Elena said hoping that would keep Reno from getting really mad.

"Shit, now I have nothing ta smoke. Did any of you put this orb thingy in my suit?" Reno said deflating a little.

"Orb?" Rufus asked calmly, knowing that Reno is starting to break.

"Yeah this," Reno said as he showed the palm sized orb in his left hand.

"Reno, why would we give you something like that? We would have given it to you as a reward for service but I didn't give it to you." Rufus said hoping that the others didn't give it to him under pretences that Reno would have said no.

"I didn't, I don't think I would handle a baby Materia like that." Tseng said looking at the orb closely.

"Nope, I would give you something useful." Rude said sitting down.

"It's pretty, if I had it, I would keep it." Elena said still looking at the orb.

"So boss, can I go find out what this thing is?" Reno said to Rufus.

"Go right ahead, take your time." Rufus said calmly, thinking when you come back you should be better.

"Thanks boss." Reno said going out the door.

"Um, boss, why did you say yes?" Elena asked worriedly.

"He needs a vacation, and this would be a vacation to him." Rufus said going to the little office he has.

"So, boss did give him the orb." Elena said to the other Turks.

'_I wish I did._' Thought Rufus.

Reno went to Edge to find an appraiser to find out what the orb is. None of the appraisers of Edge knew what it was. Same in Junon, Costa, Cosmo Canyon, and even Wutai didn't know what the orb was, when a Wutaian stole the orb it was back the next morning as if it wasn't stolen.

'_I need a drink.'_ Reno thought as he came back to Edge.

Reno walked into the closest bar, Seventh Heaven, and sat down holding the orb into the light, and sees a something in the middle of the orb.

"Something wrong? What, would you like your normal?" Tifa asked staring at the man.

"Yeah, I'll have my normal, what worries me is this orb thingy." Reno said holding some Gil to pay for his drink.

"Well, it is pretty so what are you going to do with it?" Tifa asked pulling out a bottle of whisky.

"Keep it. That is all I can do, it was stolen so many times and it keeps returning." Reno said with a sigh rolling the orb on the table he was sitting at.

Tifa rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar.

_**Three days before with the Ronins…**_

"Holy! What is that bird?!" Sage said as a yellow Chocobo defended her nest from the Ronins.

"She thinks that you want her eggs Sage." Cale said as the Chocobo warked.

"You can understand this creature?" Rowen asked Cale with surprise.

"Yes, thou it is very hard to understand." Cale said backing away from the bird and her target.

"Well, we need to run, I think she is either going to attack or calling for more giant birds."

"Wow Cale, you want to run from this bird." Ryo said with sarcasm since they did as Cale said.

After the Chocobo chased them a bit, they noticed that it went back as soon as the nest was out of range to be seen by them.

"Weird, that bird must know how far human eyes can see." Rowen said wondering if they are looking for a bird that they are looking for.

"Hey look over there." Sage said pointing at a dust cloud in a distance.

"Um, yeah, a dust cloud." Ryo said looking at it for a second.

"Ah, there is a human in that dust cloud and it is headed this way." Cale said as indeed the dust cloud is getting closer.

"Maybe, we can get directions to a town and hope that the closest town has the armor. And then we try to get that person to come with us." Rowen said hopefully.

"Yeah, and maybe some help with these creatures." Ryo said.

After Cloud told them that the closest town was called Edge and that it was a bit away to go by foot.

_**Now back to Reno at Seventh Heaven…**_

"So, we look around a bit. It shouldn't be that hard to find. It has been three days." A blue haired man said to his companions as they enter the bar.

"Yeah, something that small is easy to find. You're getting your hopes up; we could be here for weeks looking for that thing." A man said that had a darker shade of blue, he had a scar on his face one under the eye and one going through it going over the eye to under the cheek bone.

"Calm down you two. We should ask people if they had seen it first then look in the town to see if it just landed and hasn't found someone." A teen with shoulder length black hair said to the blue haired men.

"Don't worry someone found it and is playing with it right here." The last man said he has blond hair that the bangs go over one of his eyes.

"It can't be. Anubis?" Cale asked to the others.

"No, the hair is too long and Anubis had no tattoos on his face. But you are right he almost looks like him." Sage said calmly.

"Who or what is Anubis?" Reno asked slurring a little; he is acting like he is drunker than he is.

"One of, my oldest friends. I forgot that he passed on just two years ago." Cale said to the red-head.

"Ah, so ya know what this thingy is, huh." Reno said picking up the orb drunkenly then holding it for them to see.

"It is called the Orb of Loyalty. That was fast. We found it and it chose an owner." Ryo said to the Turk. Then to his companions, "Let's go, we can't do anything if he is drunk." Then they all left but Cale looked at Reno before he went also.

"How do ya know what it is?" Reno murmured under his breath then aloud, "Tifa, thanks for the good stuff. I gatta go."

Then Reno left silently following the four that knew what the orb was.

He saw that they were setting up camp, all of them fixing a meal then talking amongst, themselves and then a monster, a beastie that is very weak to lighting, attacked the foursome.

They scattered and somehow had weapons but they weren't hurting it enough and they were getting beat.

Reno had enough.

"He-ya!" Reno said as his EMR hit the beast and as the electrical energy went into the beast it died. "Jeez, that thing is weak to Thunder based attacks. Now how do you know what this thing is?" Reno's voice had anger in it.

"Hey, wait a moment. You followed us?" Ryo asked calmly.

"Yeah, ya not so keen ta keep quiet. A baby kuld follow ya all." Reno said with scorn.

"We know what it is because it belongs in a set. There are nine of those. We look for the people that the orbs chose. And we each have one of our own." Rowen said to the angry Turk.

"Oh, well, my names Reno, wha'ch yas?" Reno introduced himself.

"I'm Ryo Sanada." Ryo said as he sat down.

"Me, I'm called Cale." Cale said looking at the dead beast.

"I'm Rowen Hashiba, and the quiet one over there is named Sage Date." Rowen said introducing him and Sage at the same time.

"Why don't you stay the night, you seem to be very knowledgeable about the beasts around here." Cale asked the calming Turk.

"Naw, I have ta get back home. My friends are probably geten worried about me." Reno said turning towards Healin.

Cale rushed Reno and Reno saw blackness.

A/n: Now this is the Beta'd verson and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Ronin

I do not own at all.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter Three: Somewhere new for the one of Loyalty.**

"Uh, oh, my head. Huh where am I? Why does it look like I'm in Wutai?" Reno wondered aloud.

"What the?" Reno just noticed that he was wearing some kind of armaments.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard to make the base armor to appear." Cale said coming into the room.

"Where am I and what the hell am I wearing?" Reno asked angrily.

"In the castle of the Nether World. You are in Anubis' old bedroom." Cale answered apologetically.

"What the hell is a Nether World!? It sounds as if I was dead or you are on drugs." Reno yelled out getting louder.

"You are not dead, and you are most certainly not at your world." A deep voice said from the darkness. "Welcome, my name is Sekhmet." A man that had green hair and purple eyelids came out of the darkness.

"Shit, now more I'm going back ta my home and forget ever meeting ya'll." Reno said angrily.

"After I check to see if Cale broke your skull, then you can go to your home. If you can figure how" Sekhmet said making Reno wonder what drugs this guy was taking, his eyes was nothing but pupil.

"Hum, your head must be hard not to have been broken. Must be because of the sudden rush of Cale, which dawned your base armor."

"So that is what this weird metal is base armor." Reno said getting up and going pass the two men and saw the sky, the sky had a goldish tone and there was flowering trees everywhere.

Reno ran trying to find an exit, '_this must be a dream. No I felt the fingers feeling for a break. No, no, I'm not caught by Hojo again, wait Hojo is dead. This is real. No!_' was what Reno was thinking as he ran.

He heard a growl so he stopped and saw this huge white cat that had black stripes, the cat started walking then stops and looks at Reno with a follow me growl.

Reno followed the huge cat to a girl that looks like she is sixteen.

"Oh, good, White Blaze found you. You must be so confused." The girl said her flowing black hair unbound.

"Yeah, I am. Where am I and what is going on?" Reno asked the girl.

"You are in the Nether World; your world is to the east of here the ones that found you are from the world to the south. You see, the armor orb that you found had an owner but he died trying to free this world from an old evil. With his sacrifice the Ronins beat Talpa that which the armor is forged from. Your new armor is called the Armor of Cruelty its sign is Chuu or Loyalty. I fear the reason it awoke to find you is that there is going to be more fighting. To arm, your-self is Armor of Cruelty Dao Chuu. By the way how did you get that lump on your head?" Kayura said to him.

"Cale hit me when my back was turned. I was going back home at the time but how'd I get here? And what is your name, uh, girl?" Reno asked grimacing as he said that.

"My name is Kayura. The master of this land now." She said with a small smile when she saw the grimace.

"Well, uh, thank you for telling me a little of what is going on. Um, uh, how do I get back ta my room?" Reno asked feeling stupid.

"White Blaze could show you if you ask. He is not a normal tiger." Kayura said then seeing confusion on his face, "You have no clue what a tiger is. The Ronin will show you and hopefully you'll mingle better."

"Uh, White Blaze could you guide me ta my room?" Reno asked the tiger feeling even more stupid. White Blaze got up and started walking towards the room.

Reno followed knowing that the cat knows where his room is.

As soon as he entered the room he noticed that there was nobody inside, _'so the two left, good'_ Reno thought to him-self after he looked over the room.

The room itself was bare, the bed was an old fashioned Wutaian bed and the furniture was of the same make, the floor was tatami, and the swords that lined the walls was all Katana and Wakasashi, this Anubis must not have been a decorator. Reno went to the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Creatures attacking, people fighting back, ten people standing guard, the gate opens and Cloud dies, the people and friends he knows dies or becomes slaves, people he has no clue dieing or becoming slaves, a symbol in the sky shows how to win but not the full how and why.

A voice calls out '_Beware the North_' and that repeats a few lines.

"What the?!" Reno says as bolts up from sleep.

Reno was freaked out, that wasn't one of his normal dreams, the last time he had a dream like that was just a few days before the meteor was summoned, Beware the North.

That warning again.

Maybe it didn't mean Sephiroth, but one of the gates that lead here.

Reno got up and noticed that he had on his suit again not the dark colored metal. He went and found a bathing area and some clean kimonos to wear.

Hopefully the people here will wash his clothes just so he had something other than kimono or that armor thingy.

After he got clean he went to find someway to tell them the warning. He found White Blaze being petted by Ryo.

"You allowed Cale to hit me." Reno said to Ryo making his presence known.

"We didn't know that Cale would do that. Why are you up in the middle of the night?" Ryo asked worriedly.

"I could ask the same of you, but I have to tell everyone of a warning I just got." Reno said getting agitated.

"Well, we can't just interrupt their sleep, the reason I'm up is that I keep getting dreams that I am fighting Talpa and that I lose instead of me winning." Ryo said still petting White Blaze's head.

"I normally get nightmares of some things in my past, so I don't normally get a full nights rest anyway." Reno said staring at the dark sky.

"Hum, sounds like we have some things in common." Ryo said.

"Quiet down. Sekhmet is going to have a fit." Dais said from above them.

"Dais you startled me, I'm going to sleep. Night." Ryo said going back to his room down the hall.

"I never met you." Reno said softly.

"Cale is right; you do look like our fallen comrade. But you look more, effeminate than masculine. But he has been dead for two years not long enough to be reborn." Dais said still on the roof but hanging upside down.

"Gee, silver hair, but one eye, not like at home where silver hair equals crazy dude trying to destroy the world." Reno mumbled from first glance slowly going back to his room.

"That boy is strange." Dais said going to his room hearing Sekhmet in the room next to his murmur about his Snake Fang Swords. "But not as strange as us. We've been alive too long."  
Every time Reno went to sleep he kept hearing _'Beware the North'_.

So he had just a bit more sleep than usual but when he woke up in the morning expecting Rude's voice, but when he didn't he remembered that he was not on Gaia anymore.

_**After Ryo told Kayura what Reno said during the night…**_

"So, call everyone here. Just to see if the warning is true." Kayura said getting worried about this.

A/n: Beware the North, is this real or not?


	4. Chapter 4

The New Ronin

I do not own at all.

Beta'd by: Hiya120

**Chapter Four: The warning to late.**

When Reno was done telling the Ronins his dream they had various reactions to it. Sage was scoffing and thinking that no one can dream the future.

Ryo was thinking that Reno was just having nightmares.

The rest but Rowen thought Reno was making this up, Reno was used to people not believing him about his dreams so he sat near Cale next to the wall.

"Hum, maybe he is right. We don't know why the armor went to chose someone, and Kayura did state that we might have to fight again. So Kayura, could you double the guard on the North gate?" Rowen said after thinking a bit.

"Yes, I can and will. That sounds almost like the warnings I got when I asked the elders why the Loyalty Orb went off." Kayura said back to Rowen.

"Good, at least we should be prepared if something did come from the north." Rowen said smiling at Kayura.

"Why don't those two kiss." Reno mumbles way under his breath.

Cale was surprised to hear Reno say that.

Then Cale looked at the two and it did look like the two was smiling at each other too much.

Dais saw that Cale had a very odd look on his face after the meeting was done. So maybe Cale would ask him what made that odd look.

Soon Cale entered Dais' meditation room and walked over to Dais.

"Dais, Reno said why _'doesn't Rowen of the Strata and Lady Kayura kiss.'_ And when I looked to figure out what he saw I saw that the two were just friendly. What does this mean?" Cale asked as soon as he was in front of Dais.

"So, you noticed it as well. That our armor gave powers out of armor that get stronger as we arm up." Dais said motioning Cale to sit.

"What are you talking about Dais?" Cale asked eyes narrowing.

"Have you done something out of armor that surprised you or the others lately?" Dais asked trying to make Cale think.

"I understood a giant bird and the Ronins was surprised, but after I gained the armor I could understand any beast… That is what you are saying; is that we have more powers than we think we do." Cale said to Dais' surprise.

"So that is your ability, mine that I have noticed is to persuade people to what I say is the truth. If Anubis had known he would have made me realize it sooner about Talpa." Dais said with a frown.

"Well, since you are normally quiet what have you seen the others do?" Cale asked wondering what the warrior of Illusion saw.

"From observation, Anubis can always tell when someone liked another. Sekhmet can cure people or poison those people. Sage can put hope in others hearts. Cye must be able to talk to fish and sea life. Kento gets stronger as he gains the base armor and then the armor of Hardrock. Ryo, that I saw, can control fire. Rowen since his armor is Strata must be able to know where he is." Dais said as he closes his eye.

"So, we have powers that we need to learn to control and possibly get more power to help with our fight that is coming up." Cale said summarizing the talk.

"Basically but how do we learn and does it affect us or only others?" Dais asked putting out that he hasn't seen them use the powers on them selves.

"Well, then we need to find out." Cale said leaving the room to think.

"So, you are telling us that we like each other and how do you know this?" Kayura and Rowen asked at the same time.

"Because I am new, the others has gotten used ta you acting this way without realizing the reason. I see that ya two like each other and since ya two are really protesting too much it is true." Reno said with a smile.

"How… we were trying to be discrete." Rowen said.

"By trying too hard I guess." Reno said still smiling.

Then he noticed Sekhmet growling a little when he came out of the hallway.

"Hey what is the matter greenie?"

"Greenie?" Sekhmet asked looking at Reno.

"I forgot your name, sorry, I just called ya that because of ya hair." Reno said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Sekhmet, don't call me greenie again or I will get even." Sekhmet growled out.

"Well, Sekhmet, what is the problem?" Reno tried again.

"It's Dais, no matter what I do he ignores me." Sekhmet said still angry. Reno blinks, this man is definitely gay.

"Well, have ya tried talking ta the man? Or telling him ta, stop ignoring ya?" Reno asked hoping for an answer.

"I haven't, I was hoping that he would notice but he is talking with Cale and it is pissing me off further." Sekhmet said using some new terms that the Ronins use.

"Well, after Cale gets done with his talk, go ta him and tell him what you just told me. Hopefully your friend should listen ta ya and something would happen." Reno said to the Snake man.

"Fine." Sekhmet said before going to search for Dais.

"Hn, helping people sort their lives. They would have noticed on their own." Sage said coming out of the next room.

"Well, it is better than just sitting by doing nothing and getting homesick. By the way, where is that man that I see next ta ya. Ya'know the one that his stomach growls a lot." Reno says back.

"You mean Kento, what about him?" Sage asked worriedly.

"Ain't cha together?" Reno asked looking around.

"No, we are just best friends. I don't why you thought that but that isn't true." Sage said to Reno with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I think ya need ta ask Kento about that. He was looking at you when no one was speaking." Reno said to the stunned teen as he walked towards the north.

"Could he be reading too much into our friendship?" Sage asked himself aloud.

Reno saw that people in armor train and do sweeps around the gate. He just sat near a wall that so he could watch the place since the bad feeling is growing.

The gate made a creaking noise as it was forced open.

"Uh, guard the gate. How was I supposed to put that base armor on again? Oh yeah, **Armor of Cruelty Dao Chuu**! She said that this is base armor that means that there is armor to go over this. **Armor of Cruelty Dao Chuu**!" Reno said as he saw cherry blossoms surround him and turn into armor that he now is wearing. He looks at the weapon and doesn't recognize what it is.

"Demons of the Dark World, Defeat the ones that killed one of our own." A person on a black beast called out.

"Okay, how do I use this, throw the sickle or the weight?" Reno asked himself then he watched one of the soldiers that had a similar weapon and saw how to use it a bit.

So he started attacking a demon that was closest to him. The Demon's weapon knocked the chain away and an energy blast hit Reno right in the chest and he collapsed, the demon walking towards Reno whom went back to base armor to pick him up.

"**Black Lightning Slash**!" Cale's voice called out as Reno was getting grabbed.

The Demon got pushed back and then with another attack from Cale got shoved through the gate along with his followers.

"Ow, that hurt." Reno said as he got up from the ground.

"What happened to you?" Cale asked as soon as Reno got up.

"I have no clue how to use this at all and you all expect that I will have the ability to use it. Jeez one of ya should have tried ta get me to at least practice." Reno said as he got up.

"You're right, we should have, but now we have to make you learn at a faster rate than we have time for." Cale said as the others get there.

"What happened here?" Ryo asked looking at the damage.

"The gate opened and they seem to want revenge on the people the killed one of their own." Reno said holding his chest, "Now how do I get the base armor off so that I can use magic from my world for my chest."

After Reno learned how he healed himself to the amazement of the others but when they learned it was because a ball they just laughed a little.

Cale took Reno to a training area to teach him how to put the armor on as fast as the Ronins did against them.

"As soon as you suspect the creatures from that world is coming put on your base armor, right now." Cale said making Reno jump and soon Reno was able to put the base armor with a thought.

"Now for the armor that you wear, you need to be able to do it at a moments notice, the others know this, for they had to be able to this to defeat the evil Talpa. Since you lack that part of the training now put on your armor until you are able to do it when that gate reopens."

That training took three days of work.

"Now for your weapon its form is called kusari-gama. There is an attack that goes with it but as it was for us you need to learn that on your own then we continue more on that."

"Why not tell me now?" Reno asked getting tired, all he wants to do is take a nap in the room he was given.

"Because it won't make sense. For one thing it took us a bit to learn, you just need to learn the basics until you are ready and Kayura will know when you are ready." Cale said making Reno mad.

Reno growled and threw the clawed weight at Cale and hit him but not even hurting the other. Cale started laughing, at least this is making Reno learn the weapon and how to use it but right now that was his plan.

"Stop laughing, jerk." Reno said has he pulled the chain back to him.

"No, not until you can do some damage." Cale said noticing that Reno was mad but he could channel the anger, good less damages for the new Ronin.

"Why don't you Quake with Fear while I am just learning." Reno yelled with his eyes closed as he threw the chain harder than the first time making Cale surprised at the fact that Reno purposely missed.

"Arg, shit. I got you too mad." Cale said as he was wrapped in chains.

Reno was surprised that something happened and that Cale was caught by his weapon's add-ons.

"Cale! What did I do? How do I get ya out of this?" Reno said worried that he hurt his new friend.

"You used the power of the armor, quake with fear, and that attack tangled me and to stop it there is several ways of getting rid of it. The best way right now for you is to release your armor and then I will tell you how to fix this without doing that." Cale said smiling because Reno seemed to be worried about him and his safety.

"Okay." Reno said doing what he learned in the past few days. Cale was free and he fell the few feet that he was off the ground, Reno rushes to see if the one helping him is okay.

Cale saw this as opportune time to show why he is so sure that Reno can be taught this in so little time.

Reno close to the ex-warlord was surprised at the kiss that Cale did, then he melted into the kiss, and then he pushed Cale away and ran.

"Why did he? What did I do to frighten him so?" Cale said to the trees nearby.

Just at the same time as Reno using **Quake with Fear**…

"**Flare up Now**!** Arrow Shock Wave**! **Web of Deception**!" three of the Ronins fired at the same time destroying the enemy Demon.

"I guess we have to work together to beat them." Ryo said after getting his breath back.

"But how did Cale beat one back?" Dais asked the Ronin leader.

"I don't know but we need to find out." Rowen said looking at the chains flying around,

"Looks like Cale got Reno to use the armor's attack."

"Yeah. Oh look it is disappearing. Must have been an accident. Maybe Cale got hurt." Ryo said voice getting urgent when that thought came to him.

A/n: today is my birthday and this is a gift from me to celebrate.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Ronin

**Chapter Five: Reno's Choice.**

"Cale what happened are you okay?" Ryo asked as he came near where Cale and Reno was training.

"I'm fine, just that Reno ran away." Cale said still trying to figure out why Reno ran from him.

"So, it doesn't affect the wearer, Cale where did he go?" Dais said making Cale look at them.

"I don't know he just took off." Cale said making the others confused.

_With Reno, hoping over the walls to get to the East Gate that went to his world._

'_Why did he kiss me? I did so much wrong and they are accepting me like a lost brother, doesn't help that I look like the guy that wore the armor.'_ Reno thought as he went through the gate. He ran towards a cave that he goes to when he gets too much like Cloud. He sat down and started to cry.

"Why am I crying? I'm getting too weak." Reno said to himself making the tears worse unknowingly.

"Everyone needs to release their emotions sometime." A cheerful, familiar woman's voice said.

"How, why, uh." Reno said as the last Cetra stood before him, well floated in a see-thru manner.

"It is okay ask me." Aerith said smiling and looking at the stunned Turk/warrior of another realm.

"I was, no, found an orb and then three men came and told me what the orb is. I wake up in a Wutai like setting and found out that I am part of a war that is just breaking out. I had to start working with a weird weapon and when I was training the trainer kissed me. Why, why. I did so much wrong here." Reno said then added, "And the funny thing they say I look just like the one who had the orb."

"Huh, I know about the orb. It asked me if it was okay that it chose someone from here. I said yes and pointed you out. You were so loyal, but hurt. You are a keystone for the up coming war. You had a dream, didn't you?" Aerith asked making Reno look up and stop crying for a bit.

"How did you know about the dream?" Reno asked getting worried that he just slipped out information to a ghost.

"Tell me the exact details. I can help you decipher it." Aerith said in her most soothing voice.

"Okay," Reno said what the dream did and said, and the odd character in the sky. "Then the repeating dreams I just hear 'Beware the North' and then I wake."

Aerith smiled and said, "Reno, that character is old Wutaian for care, I believe. Just learn your armor and go with them for if you don't we will become all slaves."

"Why me?" Reno asked brokenly.

"You, who has, Loyalty, must take part in this effort. There will be a time when you're set of skills that you have learned by doing the best thing you can do, being Loyal. The path is not made of stone but is like a river." Aerith said in a creepy tone that made Reno listen to the words. Then she disappeared.

_**At the throne room before Reno talks to Aerith…**_

"So, we have skills that the armors give us and you never told us. And Reno ran away to where?" Sekhmet said closing his eyes to stop himself from killing Dais.

"He went east to his home. Cale, you and Sekhmet go find him and please don't do what you did last time." Kayura said with her knowing smile.

Now the two go into the land of Gaia and try to find the missing new Ronin.

_**Back with Reno…**_

"Aerith, what did you mean? Come on talk with me. I'll apologize for your flowers." Reno said no longer upset.

"What I mean is that the one that likes you and the one that holds obedience is looking for you and they are lost." Aerith said reappearing on him.

"What do you mean?" Reno asked then he heard what sounded like a soft pinging noise around him.

"You should know. It is the armor that you are wearing." Aerith said making Reno stop paying attention to the pinging noise.

"I was hearing a version of pinging. I guess that I kind of overreacted, but given to what I have done. Aerith, do you think I deserve happiness?" Reno asked softly.

"Reno, I believe everyone should know happiness. That is the reason why I told the armor to choose here." Aerith said back before fading out again, but her words broke him out of his depression that he was falling into.

"You told it to choose here? So you knew that I would get the armor?" Reno yelled out in confusion.

"You wished for it. You need happiness, Reno, the man that ordered you to do that is the one that Gaia wanted to punish never you. Please Reno, you are needed there." Aerith's voice said coming from around him.

"You… thank you. I think I needed that." Reno said before following the pinging noise to the others that are on Gaia.

_**With Cale and Sekhmet…**_

"This place stinks and the ground looks wrong." Sekhmet complained while they were looking for the one that ran away.

"I heard you say that already." Cale said trying to feel the pinging from his armor.

"I wonder, if I am of this world instead of Earth or of the west since I do not even look like the rest." Sekhmet said voicing his thoughts.

"You could, do you feel like your home?" Cale said as he looked at the sky, noticing the stars are not in the right places like it did on Earth.

"No, why do you ask?" Sekhmet asked now wondering on why Cale asked that question.

"So you are not from this world, so that means you are from either Earth or whatever west gate is called. Now either focus on finding the missing one of us or staying quiet while I find him." Cale snapped at the green haired man.

"You are in a mood." Sekhmet said before focusing on the bond that the armors has because on what they were forged from.

Then a huge dragon attacked the two, they went into the fight, Cale freezing the dragon's wings and then Sekhmet poisoned it with his Snake Fang Swords. In three minutes the dragon was dead.

"Well, that was strange." Sekhmet said as the dead beast glowed then it was a dull color.

"Different world, different rules." Cale said since that doesn't happen at all on Earth.

_**With Reno…**_

'_Cool, this is one way to learn about the armor. I like the musical pings. Heh, never thought I would think that ever_.' Reno thought as he smiled at the thought, following the pings. It took him an hour to find the arguing two armor bearers, he hid in the rocky terrain to see if Cale was just playing him.

"So you are going to tackle the red head that looks so like our fallen friend or kiss him again." Sekhmet said with a small grin since he found that talking about Reno made Cale go weird.

"Grr, stop it Sekhmet or I shall you all about Dais's habits that he hid before you was taken by the evil one." Cale said knowing that should stop the teasing for a little while.

"Hey, sorry for running. I got real confused for everything that has happened a little while ago." Reno said coming out of the rocky ledge that he was hiding by.

"Please don't run any more. We need your help in dealing with the new threat and you are in training for your new armor." Cale said taking the red head into his arms.

Unknowing to the three they were watched by a pair of confused eyes, what did they mean by training and armor. Then they were watched as they left to go to an area that the gate could appear.


End file.
